Subtlety and Secrecy
by rhfairchild
Summary: Observation of Mia's relationships prompts Clarisse to think about her own.


Title: Subtlety and Secrecy  
Setting: San Francisco. Clarisse and Joseph are already very much together.  
Rating: Teen  
Disclaimer: I do not own The Princess Diaries.  
Author's Note: This is my first fanfic EVER. I'm a little nervous about posting it. Please read and review, I will accept any constructive criticism! Or, if you love it, feel free to tell me that too. :)

The photos needed no caption. The Princess had caused a scandal before even officially accepting her title. The Queen fought to keep her anger at bay, knowing that she should not verbally attack her granddaughter before the child even had a chance to explain herself. She uncharacteristically sank down in her chair in her office, not noticing her lover entering the room.

"She was set up, you know."

Clarisse looked up, startled, but resumed her former position upon realizing the identity of the intruder.

"I assumed the boy engineered the whole thing, Joseph. Even so, how can I deal with the press on this? WHY could she not see herself being used? There are always sharks circling the crown, waiting to prey on the monarch at any sign of weakness. She must become more attuned to the motives of those around her."

"She is a fifteen year old girl, and she was asked to a party by who she thought was the boy of her dreams. She does not know what real love is, nor does she know anything of subtlety. Neither did your boys when they were teenagers. The child must be given a chance to grow up and learn from her mistakes."

As he spoke, Joseph moved beside her and gently lay his hand on top of hers. Subtlety. No, the young princess certainly knew nothing of subtlety. Clarisse recalled her dance with Joseph only days earlier, how he had spun her out and back into his arms with such grace, pulling her just a bit closer than protocol allowed. That dance had been more sensual than any conceivable act of foreplay, yet it had been so subtle. Her granddaughter as a young woman must have some ideas about the heat and passion of love, but as a teenager probably did not yet understand the power of a look or a simple touch. So how could she have distinguished between this boy's attraction to her and attraction to her fame?

"You are right, as usual, Joseph." She turned her hand to grasp his and squeeze it reassuringly. "However, I cannot ignore this indiscretion of hers. I must speak with her. I also must prepare to meet with the press. Charlotte is making the appointments as we speak."

"And I must go terminate the security guard who was supposed to be keeping the paparazzi off the beach last night."

Clarisse nodded her approval and rose to see him off. She wanted to kiss him in thanks for his support, but the ever-present security camera prevented her from doing so. Before he exited the room, she inquired as to whether he would meet with her in her sitting room that evening to discuss the security plans for the Independence Day Ball. He gave her an ever-so-subtle wink and left without a word.

.....

The Queen watched from the balcony of her suite as Amelia and Michael... what was the term the children used these days? Made out. Ah. The young lovebirds continued to "make out" in the garden, appearing to have no need to come up for air. Clarisse sighed to herself, wondering what it must be like to be able to kiss one's love in public with no apprehension over being seen. "The young couple certainly knows nothing of secrecy," she thought, and retired to her sitting room, feeling a bit like a peeping tom.

Joseph returned from the kitchen with a bottle of Clarisse's favorite wine and joined her on her settee.

"I trust you turned off the cameras?" She asked as he poured the wine into glasses.

"Of course, love. Wine?"

She accepted the glass with gratitude and looked at him squarely.

"Joseph, how can I ever thank you for going after her today?"

He gave her a warm smile. "Not necessary."

They relaxed in comfortable silence for several minutes. It had been a very trying day for both of them.

Eventually, Clarisse broke the silence.

"My granddaughter is exhibiting her puppy love to all of Genovia's elite."

Joseph laughed. "It's partially your own fault, since you were responsible for turning the garden into such a romantic setting."

Clarisse looked at him with mock annoyance.

Seeing her tense slightly, he asked, "Do I sense a bit of envy?"

"No." She leaned against him, slowly sipping her wine. "Of course, I would enjoy loving you publicly, but what they have is young and naive. I cannot envy that when the man sitting next to me has given me the only taste of real love I have ever known."

"Oh really?" His eyes danced as he teased her.

She swatted his shoulder playfully. "One day, Joseph, after Amelia is takes the crown, we will "make out" in the garden."

Joseph chuckled at her use of slang as he set his glass on the coffee table and leaned in to kiss her. She met his lips eagerly, and what he had intended to be a chaste kiss turned into a wildly passionate display of devotion as they enjoyed the familiar taste of each other. He gently eased her back so that he was lying on top of her while her free arm sought to place her glass on the table. Thinking she had successfully found it, she let go of the glass only to hear it fall to the floor. Joseph seemed to neither notice nor care, as he was placing hot kisses down her neck and on the flesh of her chest left exposed by her ball gown. She forgot about the glass and reached down to grab his rear and pull him closer to her. She could feel his arousal even through the heavy material of the dress as their bodies moved against each other.

"I certainly hope Amelia knows nothing of THIS!" was Clarisse's last coherent thought before they expressed their secret love in a way that was anything but subtle.


End file.
